Body Swap
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Tails builds a machine that causes Gamer and Nebula to swap bodies. Now they'll have to deal with it until Tails fixes the machine to switch their bodies back.


**Gamer and Nebula: Body Swap**

***= means that a character is in a different body, I hope this won't get you confused. **

A week since Gamer challenged Nebula at whose powers are better; but neither of them won.

At Tails' workshop; Tails was doing his latest invention in his lab. All of a sudden, the door burst loudly. It was Nebula, along with Gamer.

"No fair, man! I was so close at winning!" Gamer complaining.

"Gamer, what have I told you? Winning isn't everything" Nebula rolls her eyes.

"Sorry. But still, I was so close" Gamer said.

"Guys, you broke the door" Tails said.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, Tails. It was an accident. I guess I probably flew too fast" Nebula apologized to him.

"It's all right" Tails said.

"Hey Tails, what you doing?" Gamer asked.

"Building a machine chamber. Since I needed two people to test this. So I guess I already have you guys to do it" Tails said as he finished his creation.

"Okay. But what does it do?" Gamer asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. And don't worry, it's completely safe" Tails said.

"All right, Tails. Gamer and I will do it for you. I just hope nothing goes wrong" Nebula said.

"Don't worry, Nebs" Tails said.

Nebula and Gamer were inside the machine chamber-like thing, with a salon-like hair dryer helmet on their heads.

Tails was ready to test this out; he pushed the button, causing more power to charge up.

Once it stops, the chamber door opens, with fog-like dust coming out of it. As it clears away, Nebula and Gamer were just normal or so they were.

"Why does my chest feel so…..what the….?" *Nebula noticed that she was in the wrong body. She saw that her gloved hands were blue. She then saw her real body.

"Dude, I feel very light-weight or something" *Gamer was in Nebula's body. He felt very light, since that Nebula doesn't gain much weight but only a little bit because she's high metabolism. She's petit just like Amy. But her height is not that short for petit woman. (If you don't know what petit means, look up in the dictionary).

Tails noticed that Gamer's voice was not his, it was Nebula's voice. They both swapped bodies, but luckily that they have their own voice in the wrong body. Otherwise it will be like in the movie "Freaky Friday"

*Nebula realized that she's in Gamer's body. She gasped in shock.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" *Nebula screaming very loud. After she stops screaming, she panics.

"Holy mother of Chaos! I'm in Gamer's body! I'm a boy!" *Nebula starts to panic.

"All right! Calm down, let's not panic!" *Gamer said trying to shake his real body since he's in a girl's body. *Nebula finally settles down.

"All right, I'm calm now" *Nebula said.

"Good, now don't scream like that again. You made my or your ears ring. Argh! What the hell am I saying?" *Gamer face palmed.

"Tails, I thought you said it was safe. And now we're like circus freaks in our wrong bodies" *Nebula said.

"I said it was safe, but I didn't know it switched bodies" Tails said.

"Can you switch us back?" *Gamer asked.

"I wish I could but I'm going to need more time to fix the machine" Tails said.

"Oh, great. Sounds like I'm going to be a boy all day" *Nebula said sarcastically.

"I thought you're a tomboy, since you like doing boy things" *Gamer smirks.

"I am a tomboy. Tomboy means that a girl behaves or acts like a boy" *Nebula said.

"Yeah, I know that. But what's wrong with girly girls?" *Gamer asked.

"Ugh! I don't have a problem with girly girl things. I'm just not like them" *Nebula said.

"Why?"

"Because there are reasons why. One: I don't like carrying pocketbooks or purses around, because it can get lost or stolen. Two: I don't like makeups except heavy gothic makeup, because it's too girly. And Three: I don't like the squealing, screaming, or anything that is loud because it's really annoying to hear it from girls" *Nebula said.

"Wow, I see. But not all girls do that" *Gamer said.

"I know. That's why I'm into Goth and Tomboy style types" *Nebula said.

"Well, that explains a lot" *Gamer said.

"What do you mean by that?" *Nebula asked.

"Nothing" *Gamer replied innocently. *Nebula just rolled her/his eyes.

"Well, since we'll be stuck like this, we should probably teach each other how to use our powers" *Gamer added.

"All right. But I already know how to use super-speed" *Nebula said, remembering the time that she and Sonic had switched bodies. _(In Sonic and Nebula Body Swap)_

"Well, I'm not jealous. That just makes it a whole lot easier. But let's go to Mystic Ruins. I'll start teaching you how to use my other powers right now. To teleport, just think 'Go to ' and wherever you want to go. I'll have to hold on to my body, since you're body can't" *Gamer replied.

"Already, this is starting to be one crazy day" *Nebula said. They teleported to Mystic Ruins.

A few seconds later, they were at Mystic Ruins.

"Now that we're here, who's going to learn how to use the other's powers?"*Nebula asked.

"I think you should start. Since you already know how to use my speed and teleportation" *Gamer replied.

"All right. How do I use telekinesis?" *Nebula asked.

"Simple. Just think 'Move the ' and whatever object you want to move. Pretty much how I imagine using the Force would be like" *Gamer explained.

"Sounds easy enough" *Nebula smirked.

After a few minutes of struggling to lift up a pillar, however, *Nebula found it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"What am I doing wrong?" *Nebula asked.

"You're trying too hard. Just think those two words, then let the feeling of the object floating in the air flow through you" *Gamer explained with a smile. He suddenly realized that he slipped into the role of "Hedgehog Jedi Master" pretty easily.

"All right" *Nebula replied. She took a deep breath, let it out. She thought, "Move the pillar." At first nothing happened, but she refused to get frustrated. After a few seconds, the pillar was surrounded by a light blue aura and it floated into the air.

"Yes. Finally" *Nebula said with a grin.

"See, all you need is a little relaxation" *Gamer smiled.

"Yup. Now, since energy bombs and energy blasts are similar, is there anything that I need to know before I can use them?" *Nebula asked.

"Yes. But it's a minor thing. You can launch energy bombs without feeling angry. In fact, sometimes, I actually feel happy launching them" *Gamer replied.

"So I could launch one at that pillar?" *Nebula asked.

"Yes" *Gamer replied.

"Good" *Nebula said. She launched an energy bomb at it and hit it dead center.

"Now that that's settled, you need to teach me how to use your powers" *Gamer said.

"All right. Which power do you want to learn first?" *Nebula asked.

"Super strength" *Gamer answered readily.

"How did I know that?" *Nebula replied sarcastically.

After a few minutes, *Gamer had lifted several pillars.

"Wow, this feels great" *Gamer remarked with a grin.

"It always does. But how were you able to use it so easily?" *Nebula asked.

"Well, when I was in my body, I had been using telekinesis for a while. So I knew that I could lift heavy objects easily. Is that the trick to super strength? Feeling self-confident?" *Gamer replied.

"Actually, yes" *Nebula said surprised.

"I just hate how exhausting lifting heavy objects up with the body instead of the mind is" *Gamer complained.

"You'll get used to it" *Nebula smirked.

"Whatever. But now, teach me how to fly." *Gamer said.

"Say it nicely, and I will." *Nebula smirked.

"That was nicely" *Gamer replied. His or her eyes started glowing purple. He was angry at her for not agreeing right away.

"All right. I'll do it. Calm down" *Nebula said.

"Good" *Gamer's eyes returned to normal.

"It's actually pretty easy. Just imagine being in the air, with the ground below you" *Nebula explained.

After a few more minutes, *Gamer found that he was really enjoying flying. But he came back down.

"And as for energy blasts, the only thing I need to do is use anger or rage, right?" *Gamer asked.

"Exactly" *Nebula replied.

"Good. Well, that was fun. I wonder if Tails has finished the machine yet." *Gamer said.

Suddenly, he was picked up by a green blur. It was Scourge.

"GAMER!" *Nebula shouted in surprise. She sped off after them.

With *Gamer and Scourge:

Scourge had *Gamer pinned against a pillar.

"Looks like I finally have you back, Creepy" Scourge said with a grin.

"I'm not Nebula" *Gamer replied angrily. His eyes started glowing purple.

"Why does your voice sound different?" Scourge asked stupidly.

"Because that's Gamer, in my body that you have there" *Nebula said, coming out of nowhere.

"Bwah hah hah. This is too funny. Creepy's in a guy's body" Scourge laughed.

"You won't be laughing for long, Greeny" *Gamer replied, with his eyes still glowing purple. He shouted, "Nebula, NOW!"

*Nebula used his or her telekinesis to pull Scourge off of *Gamer. Then *Gamer launched energy blasts at Scourge.

(I'll just skip the rest of the fight)

When it was done, Scourge fell to the ground, unconcious. *Gamer and *Nebula high fived each other. Suddenly, there was a call over the watch communicator.

"Guys, I finished it" Tails said.

"Really? Then what are we waiting for?" *Gamer shouted excitedly.

He and *Nebula teleported back to Tails' workshop.

After Tails reactivated his machine, Gamer and Nebula were back to normal.

"That was fun. I really enjoyed flying" Gamer said.

"And I had fun lifting things with just my mind. But, let's never do this again" Nebula replied.

"Agreed" Gamer smirked.

The End.


End file.
